Night
by KrymynalKrimzon
Summary: A Creeper, new to the world is a bit lost and very curious. What will come to him when he finds a certain Enderman? Will love blossom, or will their world come to a sudden end? (soon to be Skeleton X Zombie)
1. Hello

_This is a Minecraft FF! If you don't know what Minecraft is you won't understand this story! I'm writing this for my friend Cry._

_In this story the mobs will be people wearing hoodies, so yeah._

_I own nothing but the storyline_

Creeper smiled, staring up at the sky. Mother Night just made him, and now here he was. Creeper shivered, pulling his jacket tighter around him, letting out a soft _hisss._ It was freezing, even if he was on a beach. Creeper barely even noticed when it started to rain. But Creeper did notice when he saw purple sparks flashing all over the place.

Creeper blinked a few times and looked around. It took him a moment but then he saw the source. In a nearby cave, just inside of it was a tall man. He wore a black jacket and had the most stunning purple eyes.

The man seemed to notice he was being watched install. He looked at the Creeper and ran farther into the cave. Why was he running?

Creeper calmly waked towards the cave and entered it without much thought. He didn't even notice the torches on the sides of the cave walls. He also didn't notice the steps. He wanted to find that man.

It wasn't too hard to find him. He couldn't go any farther. The cave got just a bit too small for him to keep going. The man blushed deeply when he was Creeper and quickly covered his face with his hands.

"Don't look! Please don't look!"

Creeper remained silent and moved to his side. Creeper than smiled and just gently nudged him with his foot. The man didn't seem to mind too much though.

"Why do you hide?" Creeper stared up at the man. Why was he so scared? There was no one to fear but the ones that don't wear hoodies.

"I-I… Please don't look." The man moved back to the wall, pulling the hood of his hoodie over his face.

Creeper looked away of course, deciding he should try to be nice.

"I'm Creeper. Who are you?"

"I'm… I-I'm Enderman…" Enderman slowly lifted his hood, looking Creeper over for a moment.

Creepers always held their arms tight around themselves and never moved them. Creepers were always freezing, so they kept their arms around themselves to keep as warm as they could. Even if they are in a desert it'll feel like their freezing. Which is why they're always upset. Yet if they get BODY HEAT from another person they over heat and just… yeah… It's a very delicate balance with them.

Even if they know they will die they do it anyways. The cold is just too much sometimes.

Creeper smiled shyly. He didn't know what to think of Enderman, but he seemed nice to far, though Creeper jumped a bit when Enderman made a scary sound and disappeared from sight. Creeper quickly turned around, seeing Enderman back towards the entrance of the cave.

"Sorry… The ceiling is leaking…" Enderman blushed deeply, his face a dark red.

Creeper looked up, seeing that water was dripping from the ceiling. Why were Enderman so scared of the water? Creeper walked back over to Enderman, smiling up at him. What was this warm feeling…?

"I'm Creeper…"

"Creeper… Lets stick together. I can teach you the ropes of this place." Enderman let a small smile spread across his lips. Creeper giggled softly, nodding happily. He had a friend!

_Well there is chapter one! I know it's short (I kept feeling like playing minecraft while writing this), but no worries, I'll have more chapters up soon!_


	2. New Home

_Chapter 2 of night! Enjoy! _

_I own nothing but the story line_

The rain suddenly stopped poring and Enderman let out a sigh of relief… Until a single stop hit his arm. He disappeared again, only to reappear on the beach where Creeper came to be.

"You have to stop doing that, or at least teach me how!" Creeper laughed and walked up to him calmly. The Enderman blushed deeply and sighed. Why did he have to mess up?

"I'm so so sorry. I can explain though…"

"Then explain…"

"Enderman pulled up the sleeve of his hoodie and moved towards the ocean water. She stopped at the end, very quickly drips his fingers in and yanks his hand back. Creeper was right by his side when he saw the look of pain on his friends face. Water hurts them…?

Creeper looked at his fingers, noticing they looked like they got severely burned, like one would get from sticking his fingers into fire. Water was like fire to Enderman… How cruel.

Creeper wrapped his arms around Enderman, holding him close to himself.

Enderman remained still for a moment, and then slowly relaxed. He has NEVER seen a creeper move their arms away from them, to do anything! They don't even move their hands to swim. Enderman smiled, wrapping his arms back around Creeper. He easily lifted Creeper up and carried him back inside of the cave. He set him down once back in and smiled happily.

"This will be our home… Just need some improvement. Creeper nodded and followed Enderman around as he worked. Enderman picked one block up, set it down, one block up, set it down. He did that repeatedly till they had a 3 by 3 door and the back of the cave was blocked off.

Creeper tried to help… Though he just couldn't lift the heavy stone. Creeper giggled happily when he saw their new home finished. He hugged Enderman tightly, resting his head on his chest.

He didn't know why he thought he'll freeze to death if he moved his arms. Everything seemed fine, and he didn't feel any colder. Still not a nice feeling, but he could use his arms now, though out of pure habit when he wasn't hugging he had them in his pocket.

Sure he wasn't strong like Enderman, but at least he kept him company.

_A new home for them! Yays! See you all in Chap. 3!_


	3. Non-hoods

_Chapter 3 of Night! Hope you guys like it! Just for lols I'll be adding in my minecraft person instead of Steve. Also, my friend Angryzilla (a person I play minecraft with) will be joining in as well._

"Enderman! Enderman!" Creeper ran back into the house, clinging to Enderman tightly. Enderman blushed deeply and gently wrapped his long arms around creeper, looking down at him.

"W-what is it?"

"There's a non-hood! I was just walking around. Just outside of the forest to the north I saw a house… I also saw another creeper go up to the house… Someone came out and killed the creeper! Enderman, what if that monster comes here! He's already tearing down the forest and ruining our lovely world!"

Enderman remain silent, listening to Creeper calmly. A person in the world… great… Wait…

"Why didn't you try to attack the monster when you saw it?"

"I-I was too scared… I wanted to come home to you, to make sure you knew." Creeper buried his face in Enderman's hoodie.

Enderman sighed, gently lifting Creeper up and cradling the smaller male in his arms, trying to sooth him. They'll have to be careful now… He didn't want to lose Creeper. He finally has someone that he can trust in this world…

Just then they could hear footsteps. 2 pairs of them. Enderman quickly put Creeper down and picked up a block, planning to block the door when the non-hoods came in.

One non-hood had orange hair and eyes, wearing an orange/red plaids farmers close. She was also carrying a stone ax. She was hiding behind the other non-hood.

The other non-hood had snow white skin, a sleeveless grey shirt with red pants. He also had on a red hat and a green scarf wrapped around his neck. He was holding an iron pick ax, but he quickly pulled out a bow when he saw them, arrow at the ready. He was aiming right between Enderman's eyes.

The female non-hood squeaked and quickly fumbled around with pulling out a wooden sword.

Enderman stood right in front of Creeper, staring right at them. They stared back... But Enderman surprisingly didn't attack. He dropped the block and pulled his hood over his face more; just wishing they'll go away. Creeper moved forward in front of Enderman, gently hugging him. Fine… Let the non-hoods kill them. At least they'll be together.

"Zilla… Hey Zilla, they're not attacking…"

"Maybe lag?"

"Pffft, watch." The girl walked forward now, putting her sword away and started to poke Creeper.

Creeper hissed, but stayed where he was beside Enderman. The girl jumped and quickly backed off, covering her face incase the Creeper did explode.

Which of course, Creeper didn't.

"Zilla, I got an idea! We can make a zoo! Let's take these guys back."

"A zoo?"

"Yeah a zoo! Want to?" The girl smiled brightly, already pulling out leads. (I know leads don't work but let's roll with it.)

"Sure."

She wrapped it around Creepers neck and of course got Enderman as well. With lead in hand they walked out. Creeper clung to Enderman's arm, staring up at him. Enderman smiled weakly at Creeper.

"Don't worry… It doesn't look like they'll be killing us…"


End file.
